marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kevin MacTaggert (Earth-58163)
I've been reviewing Kevin's first appearance, and I believe I found a discrepancy. Earth-616 was warped by the Scarlet Witch to look like Earth-58163. Everything we saw in most of the House of M books (with the exception of House of M: Avengers, Civil War: House of M, and House of M: Masters of Evil) happened on Earth-616, which only looked like Earth-58163. A few people who were dead on Earth-616 were suddenly alive again, like Hawkeye and Proteus. Now, Exiles books, and OHOTMU handbooks all say that the Clint Barton we're seeing now is the 616 version, but the Proteus we saw here was the 58163 version. How in the hell did that work? I suppose Hawkeye stuck around until the reality warp was pushed back to 616, possibly transforming him further, while Kevin left the reality before the warp back happened, causing him to stay the way he was on 58163. Still, this situation is messed up. Was Proteus brought back to life on Earth-616, or was he stolen from Earth-58163 and not given back? If he was stolen, this would indicate that all the books that happened on 616 actually happened on both realities, which were merged. This would mean that Earth-616 wasn't "warped to look like Earth-58163", but was merged with Earth-58163, and we were viewing both at the same time. I'm just thinking that this might possibly be Kevin MacTaggert (Earth-616), and the handbooks and Exiles books are wrong... — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :It think Proteus is more like the Magik and Synch that showed up in New X-Men. Proteus survived the switch back by body/reality jumping. Hawkeye survived as more of a subconscious act by the Scarlet Witch. And all of the others remained unchanged (similar to how the FF members that were dead on 58163 didn't stay dead once the reality warp was undone). :--GrnMarvl14 18:09, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::I agree, he's a manifestation of the warp that the Scarlet Witch produced. So on Earth-58163, Proteus existed, but he didn't on Earth-616 anymore, so she made one. But does this make his home reality Earth-58163? It would seem to still be Earth-616 unless the two realities were actually merged, or she stole the Proteus from Earth-58163 to put on Earth-616... ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:28, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::I think it's just a merged world scenario. Those characters that already existed found themselves in the same physical place as their 58163 counterparts and became merged entities (note that none of the 616 characters seem to recall any 58163 events pre-merging). Those that DIDN'T exist were left unphased. How, exactly, it affected 58163 is still a mystery, though, as we've yet to see any stories told from AFTER the unmerging (unlike 295, where we eventually saw that the world survived, despite the timeline being restored). So I think it IS the 58163 Proteus, and the characters we saw who existed in both were, in fact, both realities' individuals. Sort of like how Bishop's body was restored after the 295 events, but he retained the memories of what happened from before Legion changed the reality, after Legion changed the reality, and after things were restored (I think that's what happened with him, anyway). :::--GrnMarvl14 21:15, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Yea, that probably makes the most sense, until Disney puts out a new series after the Event starring Scrooge McDuck... :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:53, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::House of Mouse. Poor Minny's split her lid. ::--GrnMarvl14 23:27, 31 August 2009 (UTC)